1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a mat which, in one aspect, is designed for promoting plant growth and/or limiting growth of weeds around plants and which, in another aspect, may incorporate seeds for establishing a growth of grass, lawn or other plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Seed mats of a number of different forms are known, some of which incorporate paper. Generally, however, the paper is used as a backing for carrying a mulch material, such as straw and the paper itself does not serve as the carrier or supporter of the seed. Alternatively, when paper is used in such mats, it is in the form of a wet paper pulp or slurry. Other forms of mulching products are also known, using different types of materials, such as straw or wood. Mulching products which use recycled or waste paper, however, do not appear to be presently available.